MEMS microphones typically are secured within a package to protect them from the environment. Many such packages often have a base for supporting the microphone, and a lid secured to the base forming an interior. An integrated circuit chip, also mounted within the package interior, processes electrical signals to and from the microphone. One or more apertures through some portion of the package permit audio signals to reach the microphone. Receipt of the audio signal causes the microphone, with its corresponding integrated circuit chip, to produce an electronic signal representing the audio qualities of the received signal.
The microphones and their corresponding integrated circuit chips often use wire bonds to electrically connect with the base. Undesirably, this technique increases the footprint of the overall packaged microphone.